Comme un arc-en-ciel
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Gajeel et Juvia. Juvia et Gajeel. 7 jours pour découvrir ce duo élémentaire et attachant, sur les 7 notes d'un arc-en-ciel.
1. Rouge

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

J'en discutais récemment avec **jFANGIRLd**. J'adore Gajeel et Juvia comme un duo de frère et sœur, lointain mais puissant, taquin et adorable. Alors, quand elle m'a dit qu'il existait la Gajeel/Juvia week et que c'était du 1er au 7 mars ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'écrire un peu sur ces deux là.

7 jours donc, pour 7 OS. Comme toujours dans les week de Zuzu, y'a une thématique. Pour ces deux là, j'ai choisi l'arc-en-ciel. 7 couleurs pour 7 OS pendant 7 jours, avec Gajeel, avec Juvia, avec la guilde. Au passé, au présent, au futur. Seuls ou accompagnés. Gentils ou méchants. C'est beau, c'est doux, c'est frais.

Allons-y !

Je dédicace tout particulièrement ce recueil à **jFANGIRLd** , pour son amour fou pour Juvia, et mon exécradorable petite sœur **Ko'** qui, pour une fois, lira de l'inédit.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 1**

 **Rouge**

 **...**

C'est l'après-midi et dehors, il fait gris. La guilde est particulièrement calme. Kinana derrière le bar a la sensation d'être seule. Mirajane et ses frangins sont partis au ravitaillement, le maître est dans son bureau à gérer de la paperasse ennuyante et les deux piliers de bars habituels sont rentrés chez eux avant le déjeuner. Dans un coin, Kanna tire les cartes d'un air absent. Elle guette sans doute l'arrivée de son père. Dans quelques jours, ce sera la fête de Noël. Tout le monde devrait être là. Pour le moment, chacun prépare quelque chose dans son coin. Les portes s'ouvrent et les Strauss entrent en frissonnant.

\- Il caille ! s'exclame Lisanna en se précipitant vers le poêle magique.

\- On a presque tout trouvé, souffle Mirajane en posant sur le comptoir un énorme sac de course.

\- Presque ? interroge la barmaid en se penchant sur les courses.

\- L'épicerie a été dévalisée en toast, déclare Elfman en commençant à vider les sacs. Il va falloir improviser pour l'apéritif.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. On devrait s'en sortir !

\- Bien sûr ! s'écrie Lisanna depuis l'autre bout de la guilde. Fairy Tail s'en sort toujours !

Ils se mettent à rire. Mirajane retire son manteau et s'empresse d'aider son frère. Lorsque tout est rangé, Elfman et sa jeune sœur rentrent à la maison tandis que Mirajane remplace Kinana. La jeune femme retire son tablier et sort de la guilde. Elle a rendez-vous avec son amoureux et Mirajane la remplace jusqu'à 20h.

Après ce sursaut d'activité, la guilde redevient calme. Mirajane en profite pour commencer à penser la décoration pour Noël. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire grand-chose, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrent sur deux silhouettes en train de se disputer copieusement.

\- Non, j'le ferai pas !

\- Le non n'était pas en option !

\- Mais ça va être relou !

\- Mais non, voyons ! Tu penses toujours cela et au final, tu t'amuses toujours bien.

\- Pff, même pas en rêve…

\- Aaaaah ce Dragon Slayer finira par rendre Juvia chèvre !

Mirajane sourit en voyant approcher Juvia suivie de Gajeel.

\- Bienvenue à la guilde ! Votre mission s'est bien déroulée ?

\- Bonjour, Mira ! Merci pour l'accueil. Oh, la mission oui. Mais le retour a été pénible, commente Juvia en apposant un petit sac en papier sur le comptoir. Tout ça parce que Môssieur Gajeel a été pénible.

La Strauss sourit en prenant le sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle.

\- La récompense que nous avons obtenue. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Et arrête de faire la gueule toi, tu n'as même pas dit bonjour.

\- Bonjour, grogne le mage de métal.

\- Je préfère. Et va t'asseoir, nous n'en avons pas terminé avec cette discussion !

Mirajane a envie de rire mais elle se retient. À la place, elle prépare un thé pour Juvia et un bol de clous et de vis pour Gajeel. Elle tend ça à la mage qui la remercie chaleureusement. Juvia s'éloigne avec son plateau tandis que Mirajane garde un œil et une oreille attentive.

Les deux mages sont installés à une table à l'étage. En passant devant Kanna, ils l'ont saluée du chef mais la mage ne les a même pas vus passer. Gajeel s'affale à une table. Juvia lui pose son bol de clous devant le nez. Il commence à les grignoter en évitant soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme qui se pose tranquillement en face de lui. Une fois qu'elle est bien installée, elle prend sa tasse, souffle doucement dessus, en sirote une gorgée du bout des lèvres et fait un sourire. Puis, elle repose la tasse sur sa soucoupe et regarde son partenaire de mission.

\- Bon. Gajeel…

\- J'ai dit non, c'est non !

\- Les traditions sont les traditions ! Juvia sera très contente si tu les respectes.

\- Ça va mal finir, comme l'année dernière.

\- L'année dernière, tu as bu le double de ce que tu es capable d'engloutir, Gajeel, gronde la femme de la pluie. Pas étonnant que la soirée ait mal fini. Tu étais rond comme une barrique et c'est même toi qui a frappé sur Natsu avant que celui-ci ne commence la bagarre.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas revenir cette année.

\- C'est la fête de Noël, Gajeel ! Tous les mages seront présents. On dit même que Guildartz reviendra exprès ! On sera tous là autour du maître. Et tu veux éviter cette fête ?

\- Ça m'emmerde au plus au point.

\- Juvia déteste que tu utilises ce genre d'expression !

Gajeel se redresse soudainement et plonge son regard dans celui de la mage d'eau, en se penchant par-dessus la table. Il retrousse les lèvres et grogne un :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, ok ?

Juvia le regarde fixement, sans rien dire. Le problème avec Gajeel, elle le sait bien, c'est qu'il a un sale caractère. Heureusement, Juvia connait par cœur toutes ses faiblesses. Doucement, elle se met à sourire. C'est un sourire narquois, trop adorable pour être honnête. Gajeel déglutie. Il sait déjà qu'il a perdu la partie.

Sans lâcher le Dragon Slayer du regard, Juvia prend sa tasse de thé et en boit une petite gorgée.

\- Gajeel-kun, souffle-t-elle. Tu n'en as pas rien à foutre. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ou plutôt de qui… Mais le sujet n'est pas là.

Le mage sent la sueur emperler son front. Il est incapable de détourner le regard des deux billes bleues qui se sont ancrées en lui comme des pieux d'acier.

\- Juvia a toujours respecté les traditions. À Phantom Lord, il y avait d'autres fêtes, d'autres obligations. Juvia n'y a jamais dérogé. Et tu suivais toujours Juvia. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, Juvia a suivi les traditions. Et tu as fait comme Juvia. Juvia suivra toujours les traditions. Et tu suivras toujours Juvia. N'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu viendras à la fête de Noël et tu mettras ce magnifique pull rouge que Juvia vient d'acheter afin d'être assorti à Juvia et à toute la guilde, puisque c'est le dress code cette année.

La jeune femme rompt soudainement le contact visuel avec son ami. Gajeel soupir, se croyant tiré d'affaire. Mais il n'en est rien. Son amie se détourne doucement et s'écrie, par delà la balustrade de la mezzanine :

\- N'est-ce pas, Mirajane ?

\- Tout à fait ! répond une voix enjouée un peu plus loin.

Gajeel grogne entre ses dents. Juvia tourne la tête vers lui. À nouveau, leurs regards sont comme loqués l'un à l'autre. Impossible de s'en tirer sans affirmer, sans promettre, qu'il viendra à Noël avec cet horrible pull rouge qui gratte. Le mage s'avoue vaincu.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvre et Natsu s'écrie qu'ils sont rentrés. Aussitôt, la voix de Lucy s'élève pour le disputer doucement. Erza soupire en s'excusant du dérangement et Grey s'exclame :

\- Punaise, c'est vide ici !

Gajeel voit Juvia tressaillir. Ce n'est trois fois rien, juste son oreille droite qui a tiqué à l'entente de la voix suave et douce de Grey Fullbuster. Le Dragon Slayer d'acier croit que son amie va lâcher l'affaire. Mais elle reste fixée à ses pupilles. Elle fronce même les sourcils.

\- Gajeel, tu dois promettre à Juvia.

\- Mais mon pull est trop moche et il gratte ! s'exclame l'intéressé espérant ainsi attirer l'attention des nouveaux arrivants.

\- C'est le but, soupire la mage de la pluie. Le pull doit être moche et en laine qui gratte, sinon, ce n'est pas un vrai pull de Noël. Et il doit être rouge, tu comprends ?

\- C'est moi qui vais finir par devenir rouge de colère si tu continues à m'énerver comme ça ! gronde-t-il plus fortement cette fois.

L'effet attendu est un succès. Quelqu'un monte à la mezzanine. C'est Erza. En s'étirant, elle s'approche d'eux.

\- Bonjour Gajeel, bonjour Juvia. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va b… commence Gajeel mais Juvia l'interrompt.

\- Merci beaucoup, Erza. Gajeel-kun et Juvia sont en très grande discussion concernant la fête de Noël.

\- Ah ? s'étonne la mage en prenant place à côté de son amie. À quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de ce que Gajeel n'a pas envie de porter le soir de Noël.

\- Le pull rouge ! s'écrie Lucy en se précipitant à l'étage. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas l'intention de venir, Juvia !

\- Et si, soupire la mage d'eau le regard toujours rivé à Gajeel.

Elle le voit blêmir à vue d'œil. Sa stratégie de détournement se retourne contre lui. Il se retrouve seul contre trois filles. Il fait la moue et se met à ronchonner.

\- Oh, non… soupire Lucy en en se penchant au-dessus de Juvia. C'est trop dommage. La fête est pas pareille sans toi, Gajeel.

\- Ah ouais ? gronde-t-il peu convaincu.

\- Bien sur, affirme Erza. Tu fais partie des plus grands fauteurs de trouble de la guilde. C'est forcément moins drôle quand il en manque un.

\- Bah ce sera comme ça…

\- Oh Gajeel, s'il te plait.

\- Juvia, j'ai dit non ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Mais tout le monde le sera ! Juvia sera ridicule. Et même Lucy et Erza ! Même le maître.

\- Et même Guildartz ! s'empresse d'ajouter Kanna depuis sa place.

Gajeel sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il va finir par balancer le bol de vis au visage des filles et ça sera bien fait pour elles. Mais soudain, Lucy lui assène le coup fatal.

\- C'est trop dommage de ne pas venir ! Reby sera tellement triste…

Juvia se met à sourire du coin des lèvres. Erza et Lucy ne voient pas son sourire mais Gajeel, lui, le voit très bien. Il a envie de faire valdinguer la table. Reby… Voilà exactement le mot magique que Juvia attendait. Elle s'exclame :

\- Oh oui alors ! La pauvre Reby sera très triste de ne pas te voir Gajeel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est bien vrai, ajoute Erza.

Gajeel sent son visage devenir bouillant tout à coup. Et il sait qu'il devient rouge, comme une écrevisse plongée dans l'eau bouillante. Tout à coup, il dévie le regard, passant du visage d'Erza à celui de Lucy. Avant de plonger sur son bol de clous. Il se met à bafouiller une phrase dont il n'est pas sûr de comprendre le sens. Erza éclate de rire en se levant.

\- Il rougit. Il est trop mignon.

\- On dirait que ça règle le problème, Juvia !

\- En effet.

\- Allez Lucy. On redescend. Je dois rentrer. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Volontiers ! Je vais aller prendre un bain brûlant.

Gajeel n'a pas relevé les yeux. Juvia, elle, termine posément son thé.

\- Tu m'as eu, satanée femme de la pluie.

\- Juvia n'a rien dit. Mais, il vrai qu'Erza et Lucy ont été d'une grande aide. Alors ? Gajeel-kuuuuun ?

\- Bon, oui… Je viendrai…

\- Avec ton pull rouge ?

\- Avec cet horrible pull rouge qui gratte, oui.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?!

Juvia se met à sourire, fière du retournement de situation. C'est à cet instant précis que Lily arrive à la guilde. Il se présente sous sa forme de combattant à Mirajane qui lui indique l'étage de l'index. Il grimpe les marches trois par trois et s'approche de ses deux amis en courant presque. Il est essoufflé lorsqu'il reprend sa forme d'exceed, à côté de Juvia.

\- Et alors ? lui demande la jeune femme.

\- J'ai trouvé ça.

Il sort de son sac un magnifique bonnet rouge à pompon et à fourrure blanche toute douce. Il le tend fièrement à Juvia qui l'observe avec délectation. Puis, elle se lève et le pose sur la tête de Gajeel. Celui-ci est trop surpris pour répliquer.

\- Parfait ! commente-t-elle.

\- Il fera son petit effet, ajoute Lily. Si tu appuies sur le petit bouton noir sur le côté, il y a des rennes qui clignotent.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Je te jure. Vas-y essaie !

La jeune femme ne se fait pas prier. Gajeel ne comprend pas pourquoi il se laisse faire. Puis, quand il comprend que ce bonnet fera partie du costume obligatoire pour la fête de Noël, il se fâche tout rouge ! Il envoie valdinguer son bol et son contenant en grognant qu'il est énervé, qu'il rentre et qu'il boude, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Juvia et Lily sont surpris de sa réaction et le laissent filer sans rien dire. Ils s'observent en silence puis éclatent de rire.

Juvia redescend le bol et les clous abandonnés par Gajeel. Lily porte la tasse de la mage. Ils s'excusent pour le boucan auprès de Mirajane et s'apprêtent à sortir. C'est alors que la porte de la guilde s'ouvre. À nouveau. Jett et Droy entrent. Ils sont pliés de rire à en pleurer.

\- Oh oh, fait Juvia. Oups…

Puis, Reby fait son entrée. Elle sourit en voyant Juvia et Lily mais ne dit rien. La mage et l'exceed se regardent avant de foncer dehors. Devant le portail de la guilde, Gajeel beugle tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaisse en écrasant sous ses pieds le pauvre bonnet rouge qu'il avait oublié d'enlever avant de sortir de la guilde. Juvia et Lily éclatent de rire. Décidément, ce Noël risque d'être très animé. Il faudra s'armer de patience pour dérider ce Dragon Slayer boudeur.

* * *

 **NdZ** Le premier OS est particulièrement long, ce qui ne sera sans doute pas le cas des autres; Sauf peut-être pour le dernier jour. Si je suis aussi inspirée que pour le premier. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous resterez quelques jours de plus ! En attendant demain, je vous signale que vous pouvez laissez une review dans le rectangle à cet effet juste dessous :)


	2. Orange

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, un jour orangé. Non, ce n'est ni de la soupe ni du potiron... C'est juste un OS comme ça, sans prétention (ou presque).

Je rappelle (parce que j'ai zappé hier) que les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Hiro Mashima est leur créateur. Je ne fais que de l'emprunt.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 02**

 **Orange**

 **...**

 _Crounch crounch crounch._

La solitude. L'odeur de la rouille. Le silence.

Et un soleil couchant d'un orange flamboyant.

 _Gloups._

Une drôle de sensation dans son dos. Un frisson de froid.

Et un vide immense dans la poitrine.

Un instant de silence.

Un bout de métal entre ses doigts. Qui finit dans sa bouche.

 _Crounch crounch crounch._

Une odeur, une présence, une voix.

\- Gajeel-kun ?

Immobilité. Et ce soleil qui tombe toujours plus bas à l'horizon.

Elle approche de lui. Elle s'assied.

 _Gloups._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, femme de la pluie ?

Mesquinerie pour cacher la tristesse.

Un masque pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle lui manque.

\- Juvia est inquiète pour Gajeel-kun.

\- Et ben Gajeel-kun va bien.

 _Crounch crounch crounch._

Un silence pesant. Et deux regards posés sur le soleil.

Un sourire, une main qui effleure son bras, un souffle léger.

\- Alors, Juvia va laisser Gajeel-kun tranquille.

 _Gloups._

\- Non !... Reste un peu… S'il te plait. Juby.

Un regard échangé. Un sourire triste.

Elle reste là. Le silence s'épaissit. Mais la chaleur reste.

 _Crounch, crounch, crounch._

Ils ne disent rien.

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu besoin de se parler.

 _Gloups._

\- Tu es rentrée à Fairy Tail alors.

\- Oui. Juvia a trouvé une belle place. Et… Elle a parlé au maître… à propos de Gajeel-kun.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?

\- Juvia l'a dit. Juvia s'inquiète pour Gajeel-kun.

Il hausse les épaules.

 _Crounch, crounch, crounch._

Le soleil disparait derrière un mur. La scène plonge dans l'obscurité.

Soudainement.

Elle pousse un soupir, elle a froid. Elle se lève et caresse doucement le haut du crâne de l'autre.

\- Juvia rentre. Juvia a trouvé une place au dortoir des filles. Gajeel-kun devrait penser à se trouver un toit, aussi.

 _Gloups._

\- Ouais. Je verrai. Fais attention à toi.

\- Juvia n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus. Gajeel-kun devrait pourtant le savoir.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour la forme, Juby. T'es bête ou quoi ?!

Sourire.

Un petit silence. Il se lève, il s'étire. Et s'assied à nouveau.

 _Crounch, crounch, crounch._

\- Bonne soirée Gajeel-kun. Et à bientôt.

Elle s'éloigne à petit pas. Ça fait un petit bruit humide qu'il connait par cœur.

 _Gloups._

\- À bientôt, Juby.

Il se met à sourire. Il s'allonge, à même le tas de métal froid.

Il ferme les yeux. Silence, calme froid.

Un souffle, un murmure.

\- À très bientôt, Juby…

* * *

 **NdZ** Oui, c'est plus court qu'hier, c'est sûr. Et c'est un style différent, j'avoue. Je vous laisse dès à présent le soin de deviner la couleur de demain !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	3. Jaune

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Jour 03 ! En plus il fait super beau dehors, chez moi ! On s'en fout ?! Mais ouiiiii, ON S'EN FOUT ! Allez, chapitre 3 bon sang !

Comme toujours, les persos ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 03**

 **Jaune**

 **...**

Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre. C'était presque une question de vie ou de mort. Et personne ne le comprenait. Gajeel était dégoûté… Juvia avait besoin de lui et les filles du dortoir se liguaient contre lui. Toutes les filles du dortoir. Même Reby. Même elle ! Gajeel sentait l'énervement le gagner. Caché derrière un buisson à quelques centaines de mètres du dortoir de Fairy Hills, Gajeel guettait le moment propice pour intervenir. Il était en train de bouillir sur place.

\- Respire, lui souffla son compagnon à ses côtés.

Gajeel pencha la tête et observa attentivement son exceed. Il lui sourit.

\- Tu pourrais m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre ?

\- C'est faisable. Laquelle est-ce ?

D'un index précis, Gajeel désigna la partie gauche du dortoir.

\- La troisième en partant du fond, au troisième étage. Tu verras, c'est la seule avec des rideaux bleus ciel.

\- Ok. Il faudrait se rapprocher furtivement.

\- Furtif ! s'exclama Gajeel en faisant une roulade jusqu'à un buisson proche.

Lily soupira mais ne dit rien. Il suivit son maître en tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer par Erza qui gardait la porte d'entrée.

Malheureusement, sous la fenêtre de Juvia, Reby et Laki faisaient le guet avec grande attention. Laki avait créé comme une sorte de prison de bois et Reby étaient en train de tracer des runes.

\- Ok, se mit à soupirer Gajeel. Ça c'est vraiment pas cool.

\- Il ne reste qu'une option, souffla Lily. C'est le toit.

D'un regard entendu, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et passèrent sur la droite du bâtiment. La façade était silencieuse et personne ne semblait y prêter attention. Avec toute la furtivité dont ils étaient capables, Gajeel et Lily se glissèrent jusqu'au pied d'un arbre proche. Ils allaient s'élancer vers le toit lorsque Wendy et Carla passèrent en discutant.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonnait la chatte blanche.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire. Déjà, j'ai horreur des escargots et puis, Natsu est un plus gros mangeur que moi. J'aurai perdu de toute manière.

\- Tu n'as aucune volonté…

Gajeel et Lily attendirent patiemment que les deux demoiselles passent puis, ils se glissèrent dans les airs en silence.

\- Hé, murmura Gajeel à l'intention de son exceed. Dépose-moi là. Faudrait pas qu'il y en ait une de planté en haut.

\- Pigé.

Lily déposa le Dragon Slayer sur le revers et fit un furtif mouvement vers le haut du toit. Il y avait Bisca en embuscade, fusil pointé vers le bas.

\- Tu as bien fait de te méfier, déclara Lily en retrouvant Gajeel.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Gajeel pesta en silence, crachant quelques jurons que Lilly fit mine d'ignorer.

\- J'ai une idée, souffla l'exceed. Je vais faire diversion !

\- Quoi ? Tu me laisses tomber ? Je descends comment moi ?

\- Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul.

Et sur ces mots, Lily s'envola dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Il fit frémir les branches de l'arbre et retrouva leur buisson de départ. Alors, comme dans les mauvais films d'action, Lily se mit à faire du bruit. L'attention d'Erza fut aussitôt attirée.

\- Par ici ! s'écria-t-elle.

Gajeel entendit Bisca changer de place. Elle se retrouvait loin de la fenêtre de Juvia et toujours dos à Gajeel. Le Dragon Slayer en profita pour se glisser derrière elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la gouttière. Laki n'était plus là et Reby était distraite. Gajeel tenta le tout pour tout. Il bascula par-dessus le toit et se laissa pendre dans le vide. À l'aide de son pouvoir, il se créa des prises pour escalader le mur en descente. Il atteint en 30 secondes le rebord de la fenêtre de Juvia alors qu'il entendait un coup de feu tiré par Bisca. Erza poussa un cri et Reby courut pour retrouver la mage d'armement. Gajeel poussa un cri victorieux… avant d'avoir le visage écrasé par la vitre de la fenêtre de Juvia.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- T'occupes, laisse-moi rentrer.

Elle ne dit rien et laissa le mage entrer dans sa chambre. Gajeel ne broncha pas devant l'atroce décoration de la pièce. Il connaissait Juvia de longue date. Elle avait toujours eu des goûts discutables concernant la décoration.

\- Juvia, ça va ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis par ses larmes mais de voir Gajeel lui redonnait un peu de baume au cœur.

\- Je devrais pas être là. Les filles m'interdisent de monter te voir. Mais je voulais absolument m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Juvia a connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau…

La jeune femme redressa la tête. Gajeel avait son air enfantin et cachotier. Elle avait toujours adoré ce petit air là. Elle poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

\- Tadaaaaam !

Gajeel sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Le papier était jaune comme le soleil en plein été, déchiré et très mal scotché. Le mage s'excusa de la présentation. Juvia ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une petite figurine en pierre emballée dans du papier bulle. Juvia déballa tout. C'était une petite grenouille rose avec du rouge à lèvre.

\- Elle change de couleur, expliqua Gajeel. En fonction de la météo, elle passe du rose au bleu. J'me suis dit que…

Le mage n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Juvia s'était précipitée à son cou et l'enserrait à l'étouffer. Elle laissa deux petites larmes goutter sur le tee-shirt de son ami et s'éloigna de lui en le remerciant. Gajeel sourit de cet air carnassier qui le caractérisait si bien.

\- De rien ! Comme j'ai cru comprendre que Grey avait zappé la St Valentin hier… J'me suis dit qu'un p'tit truc comme ça te ferait plaisir.

\- T'es génial, Gajeel…

Ils entendirent alors un remue-ménage incroyable dans les escaliers et les couloirs du dortoir. Les filles étaient en train de grimper à vive allure vers la chambre de Juvia. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et cacha la petite grenouille sous son oreiller. Gajeel sauta par la fenêtre. Lily le récupéra au vol et ils filèrent en direction de Magnolia de toute la vitesse des ailes de l'exceed. Juvia referma le battant.

Lorsque les filles entrèrent, elles trouvèrent leur amie accoudée à la fenêtre, les regardant d'un air effrayé et étonné. Non, Juvia n'avait pas vu Gajeel, pourquoi tant d'agitation tout à coup ?

Et pendant que les filles soufflaient, soulagées d'avoir ainsi évité un homme d'entrer dans leur territoire, Gajeel était arrivé à la guilde et commandait à Mirajane un jus de kiwi bien frais, une bonne bière et un bol de vis de premier choix ! Il souriait narquoisement.

Et Juvia à sa fenêtre regardait la petite grenouille rose qu'elle avait posée sur le papier jaune comme une flaque de soleil au milieu de ce jour grisâtre, froid et triste. Elle souriait en caressant la tête du petit animal en pierre. Elle avait vraiment le meilleur des meilleurs amis au monde…

* * *

 **NdZ** Le papier cadeau jaune. Oué. Fallait la voir la couleur, aujourd'hui. Et je voulais absolument faire une scène d'infiltration du dortoir des filles xD Voilà. Je suis satisfaite. J'espère que vous aussi.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. Vert

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un jour couleur vert ! Avec des OCs qui ne vous plairont sans doute pas. Surtout que c'est des pseudos faux OC parce que Mashima les a vraiment pensé. Mais pas de la même manière que moi. Du coup... Bah en fait si, ce sont des OC xD

Bref.

 _pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Djoulia: Merci pour ta review :) Juvia a un caractère bien particulier mais je suis ravie de te la faire apprécier. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (sauf bah si là les OC enfin les faux OC ou les vrais... BREF, on s'embrouille là !)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 04**

 **Vert**

 **...**

Le petit garçon se penche vers la rivière et attrape un têtard entre ses doigts. Il s'y reprend à trois fois, l'animal refusant de sa voir transféré de son cours d'eau vaste au bocal étroit de l'enfant. Il finit par réussir. Fier de sa capture, il referme le bocal et le soulève au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Papa, papa ! Regarde, j'en ai eu un !

Il se met à courir pour rejoindre son père, assis plus loin sur la nappe du pique-nique.

\- Ne cours pas, Pacome. Tu secoues le bocal trop violemment.

\- Pardon m'man !

Il baisse l'allure et montre son bocal à son père.

\- Bravo, mon grand ! s'exclame celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'as pas trop peur qu'il s'ennuie tout seul ?

\- J'vais lui chercher des copains !

\- J'peux v'nir ?

Le garçon se met à sourire en tendant sa petite main.

\- Sûr ! Viens vite, Paloma !

La fillette bondit sur ses pieds. Elle était cachée par l'ombre immense de son père. Elle demande en se retournant :

\- Lily veut venir aussi ?

\- Je vous suis, soupire l'exceed.

Reby et Gajeel, assis sur la nappe de pique-nique, regardent Lily escorter les deux enfants jusqu'à la rivière. Ils sourient, fiers, heureux. Sur le chemin qui mène à leur petit coin, des silhouettes se dessinent.

\- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclame Gajeel. Vous refaisiez la chambre du petit ou quoi ?!

Trop absorbés par les têtards, les jumeaux n'entendent pas les nouveaux arrivants répondre.

\- Un bébé, ça prend du temps à préparer, je te ferai dire.

\- Et puis, nous sommes justes à l'heure. C'est vous qui êtes arrivés trop tôt.

Gajeel se met à rire. Il étend les bras et déclare :

\- Et alors, Juju ! Tu viens pas dire bonjour ?

\- Tonton Gajeel ! Bonjour !

Entendant cette nouvelle voix, les deux enfants se désintéressent de la rivière. Leurs visages s'illuminent.

\- Juliette ! Tatie Juby, tonton Grey !

Ils approchent en courant. Juvia s'est à croupi dans l'herbe et les deux enfants viennent se blottir dans ses bras. Grey leur caresse affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Vous voulez dire bonjour à Yuki ? demande-t-il en penchant vers eux le bébé qu'il tient dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Yuki !

\- Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclame la grande sœur en s'approchant. Mais tu lui baves pas dessus. Après, c'est sale.

Gajeel et Reby éclatent de rire. Juvia s'installe près d'eux avec le panier repas. Lily a posé le bocal du têtard à l'ombre du peuplier. Grey installe son fils sur un tas de couverture. Le bébé s'éveille doucement et babille en regardant les rayons du soleil jouer à cache-cache entre les branches. Les trois enfants sont surexcités de se revoir. Les parents le sont tout autant. Ils discutent de bon cœur.

Après un copieux pique-nique, les jumeaux entraînent Juliette au bord de la rivière. Lily s'est assoupi contre le petit Yuki qui a décidé de faire de l'exceed son nouveau doudou. Juvia et Reby marchent le long de l'eau tandis que les deux papas discutent boulot.

\- Maman, tu as vu les têtards ? demande Juliette en s'approchant doucement.

\- Oui ma chérie.

\- Dis…

\- Oui ?

La fillette hésite.

\- Est-ce que Juliette peut en prendre un dans sa main ?

\- Bien sûr ! répond Juvia en souriant. Tu verras, c'est rigolo.

Elle repart en sautillant. Reby ricane.

\- Elle parle comme sa mère.

\- Grey dit tout le temps cela. Il espère de tout cœur que Yuki ne sera pas pareil…

\- Ça le dérange tant que ça ?

\- Juvia ne veut pas le savoir.

Elles se mettent à rire. Soudain, c'est le drame. Pacome fait tomber le bocal vide dans la rivière. Porté par le courant, il se met à dériver. L'enfant commence à pleurnicher. Aussitôt, Lily ouvre un œil.

\- Pas de panique, déclare Gajeel. Juby va réparer ça en un clin d'œil.

Et en effet, la mage soulève les eaux de la rivière et le bocal retrouve son propriétaire.

\- Merci tatie Juby.

\- De rien, Pacome. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention.

\- Maman regarde j'ai cueilli des fleurs ! C'est pour toi.

\- Merci, Paloma. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

La fillette fait un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Une orchidée sauvage. Ophrys speculum.

\- Ophi-quoi ? demande Juliette.

\- C'est son nom scientifique. Ophrys speculum.

\- C'est super dur à dire ! Juliette, elle arrive pas. Ophri…

\- Oh ! Un papillon ! s'écrie Pacome.

Et les trois enfants délaissent les fleurs et les têtards pour se concentrer sur l'insecte. Juvia inspire par le nez. Sous le peuplier, Yuki s'est éveillé. Grey se lève pour le prendre. Gajeel s'approche de sa femme et de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il fait bon, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, confirme Reby. On a choisi le meilleur week-end.

\- Baaaaaabrouu ! s'exclame Yuki en tendant ses petites mains vers sa maman.

Juvia tend les bras et Grey y dépose le bébé. Il embrasse sa femme sur le front et regarde au loin sa grande qui court avec les jumeaux. Soudain, c'est la chute. Juliette se prend les pieds dans un caillou et s'étale par terre.

\- Ouiiiiin ! Mamaaaaaan !

\- Ce n'est rien, souffle Juvia. Tatie Reby va s'occuper de ça.

La mage soupire alors que la fillette revient vers les adultes en boitillant. Pacome et Paloma lui tiennent chacun un bras, l'air concerné.

\- Elle a trébuché, déclare la fille.

\- Et elle est tombée, ajoute le garçon.

\- Oui mais ce n'est rien, soupire Reby. Pansement !

Sous ses doigts, l'objet se matérialise. Elle le colle sur le genou qui saigne de Juliette et Grey ajoute une petite touche de glace pour faire baisser la douleur.

\- Il neige ! s'exclament les jumeaux.

Et voilà le chagrin envolé. Lily s'étire et baille. Gajeel se tourne vers lui et s'exclame, railleur :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu surveilles les gosses ?

\- C'est bon ! Vous êtes tous là…

Les mages se mettent à rire.

Le printemps est si doux. L'air est agréable, l'herbe est verte et grasse, l'eau glougloute paisiblement et les enfants jouent. Lorsque la nuit tombera, ils rentreront à Magnolia, exténués, dans les bras de leur père. Ils auront oublié le têtard dans le bocal, les sauterelles qu'ils avaient capturées et les histoires qu'on leur aurait racontées. Ils dormiront de ce paisible sommeil de l'enfance, entourés de la chaleur et de l'amour de leur parent.

Pour eux, le bonheur aura toujours l'odeur d'un pique-nique dans l'herbe au bord du ruisseau.

* * *

 **NdZ** Comment ça c'est niais ?! Mais pas du tout, j'adore ces enfants moi. J'imagine que ce n'est sans doute pas de votre goût. Mais j'm'en fous ! C'est mon histoire je fais ce que je veux, GNAAAA ! Je suis très calme, beuh.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	5. Bleu

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Alors, aujourd'hui, nous avons une couleur qui correspond parfaitement à l'un des personnages de cette fic... Oui. Bleu = Juvia. Sauf que c'était trop facile pour moi. J'ai fait de cette OS une tuerie. je vous laisse juger, après vous.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Djoulia : Merci pour ta review et toutes mes félicitations (et mes vœux de courage aussi) pour ton petit bout ! Ce ne doit pas être facile les premiers mois x) Merci en tout cas !_

Et comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 05**

 **Bleu**

 **...**

Elle évolue sur le champ de bataille comme une sirène dans un bocal. Trop à l'étroit entre ses adversaires, trop étriquée, elle semble manquer d'air. Son regard est noir, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche entrouverte. Elle ondule, elle fait des vagues. Ses bras disparaissent pour former des raz de marée. Elle tourne sur elle-même, elle rase tout sur son passage, elle ne fait même plus la différence entre les vivants et les morts. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel est gris et si lourd. Juvia n'y fait même plus attention. De toute façon, le combat est si rude qu'il n'y a plus de place aux réflexions.

Il est suffisamment loin d'elle pour la laisser développer le maximum de ses capacités mais Juvia est comme ça. Elle a toujours peur de le blesser. Comme si lui, Gajeel Redfox, allait se laisser faire par un petit raz-de-marée. Même si cet intempérie s'appelle Juvia Loksar, il a vu bien bien pire. Et ce ne sont pas trois gouttes qui vont le faire rouiller. Pourtant, il voit bien qu'elle se limite. Et du coup, lui aussi.

Elle le voit au loin, pris en étau entre des lances, des mages, des imbéciles. Qu'attend-il pour faire un bon rugissement ? Elle le connaît trop bien pour savoir qu'il s'agit de sa frêle présence qui le gêne. Elle fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Juvia déteste lorsque Gajeel prend trop soin d'elle. Elle n'est plus la petite fille timide et malhabile qu'elle était lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Soudain, elle a une idée. Elle glisse en eau sur le sol sec et se rapproche de son ami.

\- Gajeel ! Le ciel !

\- Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! On est encerclés, à quoi tu joues ?!

Il est énervé. Elle le sait parce qu'elle voit la ride qui lui barre le front, signe qu'il a définitivement perdu tout son sang-froid. Elle lui lance un regard glacial et désigne le ciel de l'index tout en balayant de l'autre bras les ennemis qui tentaient de les prendre d'assaut.

\- Le ciel ! répète-t-elle.

Naïvement, Gajeel lève le nez. Un énorme nuage noir commence à s'amonceler au-dessus du champ de bataille, masquant le bleu du ciel. Le Dragon Slayer pousse un ricanement. Il baisse la tête et son regard croise celui de Juvia. Ses pupilles se fendent comme les yeux d'un serpent au centre de ses iris gris métal. Son sourire devient pointu, menaçant. Mais Juvia n'a pas peur. Ses yeux plein d'obscurité s'éclaircissent pour devenir d'un bleu éclatant, comme celui de la mer sous le soleil estival. Gajeel regarde le changement opérer. Lui devient animal et elle devient déesse. Elle se mettrait presque à briller.

\- On peut essayer…

\- Vas-y, grogne-t-il. Je te couvre.

La jeune femme ne répond rien. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer et lève les deux bras vers le ciel. Une sorte de tourbillon, tel un geyser, jaillit d'elle et se dirige droit sur le nuage sombre. D'un seul coup, le nuage grossit. Autour d'eux, leurs ennemis se mettent à hésiter. S'il existait une couleur encore plus foncée que le noir, c'est celle qu'il faudrait utiliser pour décrire le ciel en cet instant.

\- Juvia est prête, déclare la mage en soufflant un nuage de vapeur.

Elle baisse les bras, rassemble ses mains devant la poitrine en croisant les doigts.

\- Gihi, ricane Gajeel en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Il pose ses deux paumes de mains bien à plat sur le sol. La terre se met à trembler dans un grondement sourd. Tout comme le ciel qui semble si lourd qu'il a l'air prêt à craquer. Juvia ouvre doucement ses grands yeux océan et s'exclame :

\- Marteau du géant de la pluie !

\- Tremblement du géant de fer ! hurle Gajeel.

Juvia tend son bras droit vers le ciel au moment même où son ami retire ses deux paumes du sol qui se met à craqueler. D'un mouvement calculé et puissant, Gajeel saisit de sa main droite la main gauche de Juvia. Sa main libre effectue un mouvement circulaire en l'air. Les deux mages décollent du sol tandis que l'air au-dessus d'eux se met à gronder sourdement.

\- UNISSON RAID ! hurlent-ils alors.

L'énorme nuage s'ouvre en deux, comme fendu par une épée invisible. Une pluie plus lourde que du plomb s'abat sur le champ de bataille. Les ennemis s'éparpillent en hurlant, écrasés par le poids des gouttes. Mais sous leurs pieds, la terre laisse soudainement place à d'immenses plaques de métal qui se brisent et s'entrechoquent. Les hommes tombent, écrasés entre la pluie et les plaques muées de leur propre volonté. De leurs regards inhumains, Gajeel et Juvia contemplent la scène. Comme un marteau frappant une enclume, leurs magies écrasent tout sur leur passage.

L'action dure à peine plus de trois minutes. Tout à coup, le ciel obscur n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Il ne reste, dans l'immense ciel bleu, que quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux. Le sol, lui, est redevenu sage et herbeux. Le métal est redevenu poussière, comme il l'était avant que Gajeel, tel un immense aimant, ne le rappelle à lui. Juvia tire sur la main de son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Ses yeux ont repris une couleur plus encre de chine. Gajeel pousse un soupir en toussant doucement. Ses pupilles ont retrouvé leur arrondie rassurant et son visage n'est plus tordu d'un rictus carnassier. Il se fait craquer les cervicales et déclare :

\- Ouaip, c'était une bonne idée.

À leur pied, plus personne ne bouge. Pas un seul de leur ennemi n'a survécu.

\- Juvia est d'avis pour dire que cet Unisson Raid était bien pratique.

Gajeel éclate de rire. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en lui disant qu'il faut désormais aller chercher leur récompense. Alors qu'ils quittent un champ de bataille dévasté, eux n'ont pas une seule égratignure.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la guilde, trois jours plus tard, le lacrima télévision est allumé sur la chaîne d'information. Une voix de femme illustre des images terribles qui défilent dans le faisceau holographique.

\- Et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici. Le sol est ravagé et humide comme s'il y avait eu un typhon. Les autorités locales et les mages chargés de l'enquête cherchent toujours une explication.

\- Oh regarde Juvia ! s'exclame Gajeel. On parle de nous à la télé !

\- Ah oui, tiens donc.

Tous les regards de la guilde se tournent vers eux. Le maître a très envie de pleurer. Assise au comptoir, Reby s'étonne :

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Bah, c'était notre mission ! répond Gajeel en haussant des épaules. Étaler ces crétins. Regarde ! Efficace.

\- Oui mais… Mais ça a l'air d'être un carnage ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Un Unisson Raid, réplique Juvia d'un air neutre. À deux contre 500 ennemis, c'était la meilleure solution. Non ?

Personne ne répond. Que voulez-vous dire à cela, hein ? Qui pourrait se douter que sous ces airs paisibles et presque angéliques, ces deux là sont de véritables brutes épaisses…

* * *

 **NdZ** Et donc ! Je vous avais prévenu, c'était une tuerie. Mais pour une fois, je suis bien contente de cette description de combat. Et puis, je les imagine bien rentrer à la maison et regarder le résultat de leur bataille à la télé sans aucune émotion.

Pour les reviews, c'est sans danger juste dessous :)


	6. Indigo

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Indigo donc... Très franchement, c'est vraiment une couleur difficile. D'ailleurs, si vous la visualisez pas vraiment, je vous autorise à me punir pour non respect de mes règles. Après un saut dans le futur il y a deux jours avec Vert, un petit retour dans le passé pour aujourd'hui !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Djoulia : Merci ! Et oui, j'adore aussi quand deux mages s'associent. Ça montre vraiment les affinités et ça prouve que la magie peut réellement être puissante à s'adapter à un autre pouvoir…_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (les couleurs non plus d'ailleurs... Indigo ne serait jamais entré dans le vocabulaire sinon !)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 06**

 **Indigo**

 **...**

Il entre dans la pièce. Elle ne relève même pas le regard. L'un, qui est assis derrière son luxueux dîner, émet un bruit de bouche indistinct. L'autre, accoudé à un mur, s'amuse avec son pouvoir. Le dernier souffle par le nez, suivant attentivement les moindres pas du nouvel arrivant. Le maître se redresse sur son siège.

\- Gajeel ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air mièvre. Nous sommes enfin au complet. Sol, dépêches-toi de terminer qu'on puisse commencer cette réunion. Et Totomaru, approche un peu.

\- Voilà, voilà, bien, bien…

Le mage engloutit son repas tandis que l'autre s'approche sans rien dire pour s'asseoir à l'envers sur une chaise, les coudes sur le dossier. De son côté, Alya tourne lentement sa tête vers le maître. Juvia pousse un soupir.

\- Faites vite, maître. Juvia n'a pas toute la soirée.

\- J'y viens, ma chère. J'y viens.

Le maître lisse sa moustache avec un air suffisant et déclare soudainement :

\- J'ai décidé d'attaquer Fairy Tail !

\- Maître, ça fait trois ans que vous planifier d'attaquer Fairy Tail, fait remarquer Alya d'une voix trainante.

\- Je sais, grogne José. Mais cette fois, j'ai trouvé une excuse.

\- Et qui est ?

D'un geste théâtral, José écarte grand les bras. Dans son dos, une immense affiche se déroule jusqu'au sol. C'est une photo reproduite grandeur nature d'une jeune femme blonde, portant une jupe bleue et un haut blanc.

\- Lucy Heartfilia ! Fille unique d'un riche patron de chemin de fer qui pourrait nous avoir donné un bon pactole pour récupérer sa chère et tendre fillette adorée.

\- Pour quelle raison ? interroge Totomaru visiblement pas convaincu.

\- Elle a fugué de chez elle, il y a peu. Et elle vient d'entrer à Fairy Tail.

\- Baaaah, ça prendra pas.

\- Ooooh, Totomaru. Je pensais que tu serais plus intéressé que ça à la perspective de te frotter à ce cher Natsu Dragneel…

Le silence tombe et le mage redresse un sourcil. Juvia roule des yeux. Totomaru devient si faible à l'entente du nom de ce mage. Gajeel émet un grognement en arrachant une charnière à une vieille fenêtre pour la grignoter.

\- Natsu, dites-vous maître ?

\- En effet.

\- Héhé… Dans ce cas, c'est ok pour ma part.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Je sais Alya, ne hurle pas. Mister Sol ?

\- Mmmmh, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?!

\- On écrase Fairy Tail ! gronde Gajeel. On a tout à y gagner. Je serai de la fête. Je prends même de l'avance.

José soupire. Il n'a même pas fini de parler que déjà Gajeel est debout.

\- Gajeel-kun ! s'exclame Juvia. Ne pars pas seul. Juvia vient aussi. Bonne soirée maître. Bonne soirée, Sol, Totomaru, Alya.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas fini !...

\- Laissez tomber maître, soupire Mister Sol.

Et en effet, José abandonne. Ces deux là sont très forts. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir le plan en tête. De toute façon, il les recontactera plus tard. En attendant, il donne ses directives, se frottant les mains devant sa future victoire.

Dehors, Gajeel s'est assis sur le perron pour attendre son amie. La nuit est si noire et inextricable. Autour de lui, les champs grisâtres semblent bleuir par la lumière de la lune. Un bruissement de tissu annonce l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

\- Juvia est prête, Gajeel-kun. Allons-y.

\- Ça va nous prendre quelques jours. T'es sûre de vouloir y aller avec c'te tenue ?

\- Ce sont les vêtements de Juvia.

Le Dragon Slayer souffle par le nez. Un rayon de lune éclaire leur départ. Sous son éclat blafard, Juvia a l'air d'être vêtue d'une tunique aux tons indigo exotiques.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-elle.

\- Rien, déclare Gajeel. Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'accompagner.

\- Juvia sait que Gajeel-kun finit toujours par s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah, cool. On forme une bonne équipe, non ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ils deviennent silencieux un instant, avançant à bonne allure vers la ville la plus proche.

\- Que doivent faire Gajeel-kun et Juvia ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- On va à Magnolia, là où est Fairy Tail. Pis, on essaie de ramener la blondasse au maître. Il sera content. Pis ça énervera les fées. Ça sera drôle. Si en plus on peut en chatouiller certain…

\- Chatouiller ? Gajeel-kun… Ta magie ne permet pas ce genre d'humour.

\- Justement, Juvia. Ça va être cool.

\- Oh.

Elle n'ajoute rien. Son visage est comme fait de cire, si blanc et éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune. Juvia tourne la tête vers Gajeel. Elle fronce un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien. Dans l'ombre de la nuit, le Dragon Slayer semble si effrayant. Elle est contente d'être son alliée plutôt que son ennemie. Ils restent en silence, fixant le chemin gris dans la nuit noire.

Ils ne savent pas encore que ce chemin est en train de les conduire très loin de leur guilde et de les rapprocher sûrement d'une nouvelle maison. Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir… Seulement demain, il sera trop tard.

* * *

 **NdZ** Comme je le disais, un retour à Phantom Lord, pile à ce moment charnière ou Juvia et Gajeel vont lentement basculer dans la gentillesse. J'espère que ça vous a plu, ce petit retour au passé.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	7. Violet

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Dernier OS aujourd'hui ! On a terminé l'arc-en-ciel. Et pour une fois, j'ai même pas prévu de bonus. Ouuuuh, la nuuuulle. Bon bref. C'est parti pour le violet !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Djoulia : Merci pour ta review :) J'avoue que maintenant, avec le recul, c'était pas terrible les méchants… Mais bon… Ils faisaient de bons badguys x)_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Comme un arc-en-ciel**

 **Jour 07**

 **Violet**

 **...**

Les mages sont en train de faire le grand ménage de printemps de la guilde. Pendant que certains sont en cuisine, d'autres s'occupent de la bibliothèque, des bureaux ou de l'infirmerie. Ceux qui préfèrent être dehors se chargent des jardins et les derniers ont en charge la salle principale.

Le soleil est doux et agréable. Un petit vent balaie la sueur sur les fronts en faisant danser les étendards sur les toits de la guilde. Les immenses fées se balancent allègrement, se détachant harmonieusement sur le font bleu du ciel.

De joyeux cris se font entendre de la guilde. Des rires aussi. Sans doute quelqu'un a sorti une blague. Quelque part dans les profondeurs des couloirs, quelqu'un sifflote un air connu, repris en écho par quelqu'un qui connait les paroles. Des insultes fusent, comme quoi le chanteur est une casserole et que s'il continue, il va se mettre à pleuvoir. On entend vaguement comme un coup porté par un objet mou, un "aïe" et des rires.

Sur les toits de la guilde, bien au-dessus de toute cette agitation, bien plus proche de la chaleur du soleil et bien plus exposés à la fraîcheur de la brise, Gajeel et Juvia s'occupent de réparer les toitures.

L'homme, en marcel vert d'eau et jogging troué, a noué sa veste autour de ses reins lorsqu'il a eut trop chaud. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval et un bandana à motif lui enserre le front, évitant ainsi que la sueur ne s'écoule partout sur son visage. Il joue avec un marteau, trois clous dans sa bouche qu'il mâchonne d'un air absent, et observe les alentours pour repérer le moindre trou, la moindre aspérité à boucher et réparer.

\- Ne grignote pas nos outils de travail, Gajeel, le gronde doucement Juvia en le voyant mâchonner.

\- Oups, pardon.

La jeune femme lui sourit et continue son inspection. En équilibre sur l'arrête du toit, elle marche à petits pas. De temps à autre, elle s'arrête, s'accroupit et use de son pouvoir aqueux pour faire partir les petits tas de mousses et autres saletés incrustés dans la toiture. Elle porte un tee-shirt à manche courte ample, sous lequel elle a passé une brassière de sport, un legging noir et une jupe courte bleue. Elle s'est fait une queue haute et porte une visière blanche, comme les tennismen. Elle évolue pied nus sur le rebord du toi, en jetant de temps à autre un regard en bas pour voir ses amis.

\- Juvia ! l'appelle Gajeel. J'ai un trou là !

\- Juvia arrive !

Elle fait une petite marque à la craie à l'endroit où elle a arrêté son inspection et s'approche de Gajeel en avançant avec aisance sur le toit. N'importe qui les aurait regardé de loin aurait trouvé leur travail dangereux. Mais eux n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Arrivée près de son ami, la jeune femme se penche. Gajeel fabrique une petite plaque de métal à la bonne taille puis se penche pour la clouer au toit. Juvia le regarde faire puis, lorsqu'il a terminé, elle passe un petit jet d'eau par-dessus. Et le tour est joué. Il continue son inspection, elle retourne sur l'arrête.

\- Ça avance bien ? demande Lily en s'approchant à tire d'aile.

Gajeel hausse des épaules.

\- Pas trop mal. On finit ce toit là et on passe au dernier.

\- Mais c'est le plus sale, commente Juvia. Ça va nous prendre du temps.

\- Okay. Grey a fait de la glace pillée, vous en voulez ?

Juvia manque de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Gr… Grey-sama a fait de la glace pillée ?! demande-t-elle les yeux ahuris.

\- Oui. Et Lucy a préparé plein de petits gâteaux avec Wendy, Carla et Kanna, chez elle, ce matin. Vous en voulez ?

Gajeel regarde avec amusement sa meilleure amie se balancer de droite à gauche en déblatérant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Puis, il croque dans un clou et réplique :

\- Ouais, on veut bien des biscuits et de la glace pillée, s'teu plait.

L'exceed s'envole vers le ciel avant de piquer vers le sol. Juvia se ressaisit, poursuivant son investigation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grey apparaît, portant deux bols et un plateau. Il pose tout sur le rebord du toi et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pfiou ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais arriver en haut.

Gajeel l'aide à grimper sur le toit. L'échelle de glace créée par le mage s'estompe en une pluie étincelante qui rafraichit les mages restés au sol.

\- Ouah ! s'exclame le nouvel arrivant. Ça brille !

\- On chôme pas ! réplique Gajeel.

\- Peut-être mais vous devriez faire une pause. Vous y êtes depuis ce matin et j'imagine que depuis le pique-nique que vous a monté Lily tout à l'heure, vous n'avez rien avalé de plus. Et je suis certain que vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de vous poser !

Gajeel songe une seconde puis, il déclare :

\- C'est pas faux…

Au loin, Juvia vient de voir l'homme de ses rêves. Elle bascule en arrière sans se laisser tomber et s'exclame :

\- Grey-samaaaaa, Juvia est ici !

\- Ouais bah ramène-toi, grogne Gajeel. Le goûter est arrivé.

\- Juvia arriiiiiiiveeeee !

Elle fait sa petite marque à la craie et s'approche à petits pas, en sautant de tuiles en tuiles. Soudain, l'une d'entre elle se décroche et la jeune femme manque de tomber.

\- Juvia ! s'exclame le Dragon Slayer en se redressant comme un ressort.

Mais la jeune femme retrouve l'équilibre toute seule. Les yeux écarquillés, la main sur le cœur, la jeune femme a stoppé nette sa course. Gajeel arrive près d'elle et lui soutient le bras. De son côté, Grey a gelé la tuile avant qu'elle ne tombe du toit. Avec un sourire en coin, il observe la complicité des deux amis.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui Gajeel. Juvia a eu très peur…

\- Tu nous as fiché une sacré trouille aussi, commente le mage de glace en s'approchant.

\- Oh, Grey-sama a eu peur… Juvia est désolée.

\- C'est rien va. Vos bols de glace pillée sont là-bas.

À petits pas, ils rejoignent le bord du toit, après que Gajeel ait remis à neuf l'endroit où Juvia a manqué de tomber. Ils se posent un instant, profitant de la fraîcheur de leur goûter. D'un même mouvement, Gajeel et Juvia enfournent dans leur bouche une énorme cuillère de glace. Ils font la grimace et se frappent le front en s'écriant :

\- C'est froid !

Ils se regardent, éclatent de rire et prennent une deuxième cuillère plus petite. Grey soupire devant cette scène adorable.

\- Ça fait vraiment du bien, souffle Gajeel. Merci, Grey.

\- Pas d'quoi.

\- Oh ! Juvia n'avait pas vu mais… La glace est violette !

Étonné, Gajeel penche le nez vers son bol. Déçu, il se met à grogner :

\- La mienne est grise.

\- Ah oui, je sais, soupire Grey. J'ai voulu faire des essais de colorisation. La tienne a bien pris mais… Juvia, la tienne devait être bleue mais le colorant s'est dilué pour devenir… bah… violet.

Il a l'air franchement déçu. Juvia se sent défaillir. Elle se reprend et déclare :

\- Merci beaucoup, Grey-sama. Juvia trouve qu'une glace violette est beaucoup plus originale qu'une glace bleue.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle affirme d'un hochement de tête. Gajeel, lui, croque dans un biscuit et en tend un autre à Juvia. En bas, Mirajane appelle Grey. On a besoin urgemment de lui. Elfman et Luxus, en voulant changer de place l'échafaudage, se sont tout bonnement fait écrasé par la construction. Ils ont besoin de glace pour leurs bosses au front. Grey sourit.

\- Prends le plateau ! lui lance Gajeel.

\- Ok. Je vous laisserais le soin de descendre les bols.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- À plus tard, Grey-sama !

Le mage sourit en se lançant dans le vide. Juvia se penche pour le voir créer un toboggan de glace qui s'estompe en une petite neige étincelante.

\- Ooooh, tellement sexy, Grey-sama, soupire-t-elle.

Gajeel lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïe !

\- Finis ta glace qu'on s'y remette.

\- D'accord !

Ils laissent le silence envahir leur environnement élevé. La glace fond sur leur langue, le soleil les éblouit doucement. Juvia pousse un soupir.

\- On est bien là, non ?

\- Ouaip. On est trop bien.

Ils restent trois minutes sans bouger. Puis, ils se lèvent. Les bols sont vides et les biscuits étaient délicieux.

\- Bon ! s'exclame Gajeel. On s'y remet !

\- C'est parti !

Ils reprennent leur inspection là où ils l'avaient arrêtée. En silence, travaillant jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline lentement à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel.

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé, ils s'assoient sur le bord du toit pour observer le coucher de soleil, au loin. Sous leurs pieds, la guilde est devenue calme. Tout le monde est assis dans le jardin, à regarder dans la même direction qu'eux.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense, Juvia ?

\- Peut-être, réplique la mage. Tu veux ?...

\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas vu un vrai.

Elle sourit à son meilleur ami. Puis, elle se met debout sur le rebord du toit. Elle joint ses mains puis, lentement, elle écarte les doigts. Un brouillard de minuscules petites gouttelettes s'élance vers le ciel. En bas, leurs compagnons de guilde lèvent la tête, étonnés.

\- Oh ! s'exclame alors la petite Asuka. Un arc-en-ciel !

Des cris émerveillés se font entendre alors que le ciel au-dessus de Fairy Tail devient multicolore sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Gajeel se met à ricaner. Juvia sourit.

Ça vrai que ça faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas fait un véritable arc-en-ciel.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà. C'est terminé. Alors, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles et belles aventures !


End file.
